


Kindhearted

by MusicandDancingThroughLife



Series: Demons and Curses [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Keith (Voltron), Demon Shiro (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicandDancingThroughLife/pseuds/MusicandDancingThroughLife
Summary: After Lance comes home hurt, Keith and Shiro decide to take a more active role in helping him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Demons and Curses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 241





	Kindhearted

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got an awesome comment on the first part of this series, and it reminded me I hadn't posted the other pieces I have haha, so I thought I would do that. It's messy, but I hope it works!

See, demons just get a bad rep. They can’t help what they are any more than werewolves or vampires, or the boring “normal” humans. And really, what makes them normal? To Keith, this was normal. It was normal to feed on the discomfort and pain of humans. However, Keith was one of those demons who chose to live among humans and feed off their everyday worries rather than cause mayhem himself. Yet another reason why Shiro loved his kind heart so much. It was more common than most humans seemed to think was possible, but it wasn’t an easy thing to develop or retain. Hell, not even all humans were capable of kindness. 

Still, while Keith was a sweet guy, Shiro was a little surprised by how quickly he befriended their new roommate. It was understandable, though. With Lance around, they were less irritable, not as starving as they had been in the past. The kid was clumsier than anything else, constantly tripping over books he accidentally left scattered on the floor, walking face first into doors, and one memorable night, Lance had come home late covered in cuts and bruises. Despite Shiro’s gentle prodding and Keith’s demands to know what had happened, Lance refused to talk and disappeared into his room to bandage his own wounds. While the pain should’ve probably tasted good, it was too much for Keith and Shiro. They would’ve preferred to know that Lance was safe.  
And that was the whole of it, wasn’t it? Lance was just like a bright ray of sunshine. 

He had the worst luck of anyone they had ever met before, but it never seemed to get him down. He laughed his way through his accidents, and ran at life with an enthusiasm that Shiro and Keith found themselves thrilled to watch. They wanted to preserve that, to protect that with everything they had. Keith had taken to walking Lance to his classes, and Shiro would join him in the kitchen in the evenings, exchanging recipes and helping to prepare dinner and then Keith would join them in the cleanup after. It was new to Shiro and Keith, but they loved it.

So when Lance came home again, with even more cuts and bruises, a busted lip, a pronounced limp, and one arm clutching desperately at his side, to say Keith and Shiro were concerned would be a definite understatement. 

Nope, they were livid.

“Lance, what the hell happened?!” Lance scowled, and even though it wasn’t directed at him, Shiro felt a definite need to take a step back from the ferocity facing him. 

“Why should you care, Keith?” Keith jerked back, and Lance’s face softened, regret slipping through the harsh expression of earlier. Shiro risked moving closer to Lance, placing a hand on his shoulder. Despite his silent apology to Keith, Lance still shook him off, attempting to push past them to head up to his own room. 

“Yeah, no, I don’t think so,” Keith all but snarled. Somehow (Shiro suspected some of his daemon magic was being used) he managed to grasp Lance by his jacket, pulling him around and shoving him back onto their couch. Lance spluttered. 

“Keith, what, what the hell? Knock it off!” When he moved to get off the couch and dart to his room, however, Keith growled again, pushing Lance back forcefully and then clambering on his lap to pin him in place. Shiro was amused to see this had the added benefit of silencing Lance, making it much easier for him to check him over without any fuss or argument. Lance turned steadily redder as Keith gently clasped his chin and turned his face side to side to check on the cuts marring his face. Shiro knelt and looked Lance’s leg over, grateful to find he’d just bruised it somehow. But seriously, what in the world had happened this time?

Lance was blue-screening. All he could see was static. Okay, that was a lie. All he could see what Keith, but this intimate proximity was killing him. How the hell was he so pretty? Why was he so pretty? Allura had warned him Keith and Shiro were probably supernaturals, possibly dragons or demons… were they drop dead gorgeous to lure in prey??? Or maybe they were drop dead gorgeous cause they were dead… Lance was jerked from his thoughts when he realized Keith was now trying to strip him.

“Hey, damn it, knock that off!” Lance tried to buck Keith off him but quickly regretted it when that caused pain to shoot through his ankle and ribs. Stupid Zethrid. Lance eased back down on the couch with a small groan. He felt cool hands settle gently on his face, easing through his hair, soothing voices urging him to breathe. As he focused on even breaths, Shiro gently eased him forward, one hand firm around his wrist, and the other supporting his back. Keith grabbed Lance’s other wrist and then worked his jacket off, quickly followed by his shirt. Lance squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He couldn’t help it. These idiots had been bugging (bullying) him for years now. And he couldn’t even handle that on his own. Useless as always.

He heard a gasp from Keith, and short hitching of breath from Shiro behind him. “Oh, Lance,” and why the hell did Shiro sound so sad, that wasn’t even fair. Keith let out a huff and then shuffled enough for Shiro to tug him sideways, both keeping a hold of his wrists and shoulders, which was smart because the minute he felt Keith move, he had tensed and readied himself to make a break for his room. Whatever Keith and Shiro were, they were freaky strong. 

Once they had Lance completely stretched out on the couch, his body seemed to realize this was a good place to give up, and he fell asleep almost instantly. Keith shook his head, shocked to see the mottled blue and purple bruises stretching across this kid’s chest and back.

“I’m gonna grab the first aid kit. I’ll be right back.” Keith nodded, offering him a quick kiss before he left the room and Keith focused again on Lance. Even in his sleep, he appeared to be in pain, mouth twisting up, fists clenching and relaxing again. Keith sighed, running gentle fingers up and down Lance’s arm, rubbing at his temples, scratching lightly at his scalp, tugging softly at strands of hair. He felt contentment ease from Lance, brighter than anything. It felt good. It felt right.

And almost an hour later, after Shiro and Keith had finished patching Lance up and had managed to comfortably situate Lance in his bed and had taken up a near-silent vigil over him, Keith finally voiced what had been bugging him. 

“Shiro, why wouldn’t he come to us if he needed help?”

“I mean. If it makes you feel any better, I think you were right.” Keith glanced up at him, tears glittering in his eyes, fingers tangling once again in Lance’s soft curls. “I’m pretty sure he was cursed.”


End file.
